


Their happily ever after.

by SnowKillWhite



Category: South Park, crenny - Fandom
Genre: Gift Fic, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKillWhite/pseuds/SnowKillWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting under the cold rain, bleeding, Kenny didn't know someone would care enough to bring him home. (I'm bad at summary I'm sorry.. It's a thank you fic for pulsar-x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulsar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsar/gifts).



Crenny fanfiction.

 

 

This is a quick fanfiction as a thank you for Pulsar-x who is writing me so much fanfic

Thank you I hope you enjoy it !

 

 

 

It was a cold stormy night inside the small town of South park. Walking slowly beside the road, a blond boy with an orange sweatshirt suddenly fell on the floor. He was tired and soon enough the small puddle of water turned red. It was now obvious that the boy was hurt. In this town, everyone knew him. Kenneth McCormick. The poor kid. He was no longer a child now but not an adult yet. He sighed deeply. Nobody would care if he start sleeping outside on a stormy night. Maybe people will think he was drunk or wasted. He let out a shaking laugh and almost bend over in pain. It was a bad night. He felt the sticky red liquid running down his legs. Why was he so concentrated on his leg when he could taste the blood inside his mouth ? He chuckled and tried to get up but just fell back with a groan of pain.

 

_« What a fucking shitty day. »_

 

He tensed up as he heard footstep coming from his direction. Better to play dead, he wasn't in the mood or had the strength to pick up a fight.

 

_« Look who's here. McCormick in his most beautiful state. »_

 

Kenny looked up and sighed. Of course from all the people in this shitty town he must encounter the one who broke his heart as a fucking kid and who don't even know it.

 

_« Tucker. What a wonderful night right ? »_

_« To bleed to death and reek of alcohol ? Yeah a good night for you. »_

 

He was greated by a flip off but he didn't truly mind. His vision was slightly blurry and the rain didn't help him seeing clear. He waited for Craig to walk away but instead he felt the weight of a jacket falling on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise and saw Craig, knees on the wet floor looking at him.

 

_« You took a bad biting. Come on we have to move. »_

_« Move ? Is the great Craig Tucker helping me out ? »_

_« Dream of it. I just don't want the police to get on my ass for not helping someone they will find dead in the morning. »_

_« Not like either of us care. »_

_« If you open your bloody mouth to say stupid thing like that you better shut up instead. »_

 

Kenny groaned in pain as Craig lift him up not so gently. Soon the black haired boy realized that the blond wasn't able to put one foot in front of the other.

 

_« Fucking really McCormick ? Can't even walk ? What a fucking joke. »_

 

Craig groaned as he took Kenny in his arms like a princess. He was a bit alarm to feel every bones under his fingers despite the clothing soaked in blood.

 

_« You gonna carry me to the hospital ? What a hero~ »_

_« Tch no fucking way. We are going to my house I don't want everyone to ask question about your fucking state. »_

_« Thanks not like I can afford the hospital stay. »_

_« Now shut up you are wasting your breath. And seriously, you are already soaking my clothes with rain and blood, no need to have you coughing your lung against my shoulder. »_

 

Kenny chuckled but didn't say anything else. He must have fall asleep because he couldn't remember all the walking they must have done to get to Craig's house. When he opened his eyes, he was in Craig's bedroom and the said boy was trying to undress him. Immediately he took a step back, or at least try.

 

_« Already going down on me Tucker ? »_

_« Shut up I'm trying to see your wounds and you reek of alcohol I can't stand it. Now that you are awake undress yourself so I can see your fucking wound. You already put blood everywhere. And by doing so you own me an explanation. »_

 

Kenny rolled his eyes but undress, staying in his boxer at least. He wasn't the kind of man who got all shy being naked but his injuries did embarrassed him. Craig cursed under his breath and slowly started cleaning each bruises. He had a lot but not deadly one. Once Craig had stopped the bleeding and bandaged them, Kenny was already feeling a bit better.

 

_« You are lucky your ribs aren't broken. But you won't be able to walk for a bit especially with the cuts on your legs. Now before I start talking about the scars and cut on your arms- yes I noticed McCormick and yes you own me an explanation since you are in my house and not about to go anywhere else, you will tell me why you are in such a pitiful state. »_

_« Just a bad day. I work at a bar you know ? Some guys were drunk and tried to get me into their bed despite me saying no so they tried to be a bit more rough. Ended up in a bar fight, they threw their glasses at me that why I reek of alcohol, I returned home, my dad was drunk. He thought I had stole his booze and beat the shit out of me. So here I was, not able to walk anymore on a street under the rain not even minding if I die because nobody will fucking care. »_

 

Kenny smiled despite the tears burning his eyes. He was sore, tired and just wanted to relax, gained a little warm and sleep. He almost jumped out of the bed when Craig ruffled his hair with a.. Soft smile ? Seeing that Kenny blushed.

 

_« Come on I'll lend you some clothes so you sleep and stay warm. I would have offer you a warm shower but doesn't look like you can move or stay awake. »_

 

Kenny nodded weakly. He almost didn't react when Craig helped him dress up so he wouldn't hurt himself further with all his injuries.

 

_« Come on move. It's still my bed. »_

_« Wanna cuddle with the sexy me Tucker ? »_

_« Shut up I don't want to have my back hurting like hell tomorrow. »_

 

Craig flipped him off but climbed into the bed. Awkward. It was the first words both of them thought. But quickly, Kenny fell asleep or at least pretend to so he could turn around and hugged Craig without disturbing the other too much. Little did he know that Craig notice he was awake. He smiled softly once again and hugged the other closer. He didn't say anything as he felt his shirt being soaked by tears, he just brought Kenny closer and rubbed his back. Both of them ended up falling asleep, cuddling each other.

 

Once the morning came, Kenny woke up in an empty bed but he could hear Craig's voice.

 

_« Yeah he is still sleeping right now. No, no it's okay I'll take care of him. Stay with Karen alright ? Shut up it's not like that. He need some help right now and I'll do it. Shut up Ruby. Yeah, see you soon. Fuck you. »_

 

Craig sighed as he put his phone back on his desk and looked toward the bed.

 

_« I made dinner. I know you are awake. »_

_« Eh you have lynx eyes. »_

_« Of course I have. You slept the entire day. »_

 

Kenny slowly sat inside the bed groaning softly in pain. He was already better, maybe because of all the sleep he got in a warm and comfortable bed. He yawned and looked at the desk where the food was. Soup, some meat, some fish, some vegetable..

 

« Damn you really serve me like royalty. »

« Don't get your hopes up princess. It's just to help you heal faster. »

« Yeah yeah. Come eat with me ? »

 

Both of them ended up eating on the bed talking about some show they saw recently or some stuff like that. When they finished eating Craig put the dishes away and ran a bath for Kenny, well both of them since Kenny couldn't really do anything alone. Once inside the bath, strangely neither of them where embarrassed, Craig was holding Kenny against him to the boy wouldn't drown.

 

_« So. Talk to me. »_

_« About what ? »_

_« Don't play dumb McCormick. Your arms and scars. »_

_« Doesn't everyone have a way to cope with shit ? That's my way. Life suck so I just try to make it more.. Entretaining for me. »_

_« Stop it, it's stupid. »_

_« I know. »_

_« Your sister need you. »_

_« I know. »_

_« Your friends would be mad. »_

_« I guess so. »_

_« Do you even care ? »_

_« Not at all. Do you ? »_

_« Surprisingly I do. »_

 

Craig put his arms right in front of Kenny's eyes.

 

_« Look. I have the same scars as you. They are just older. Clyde, Token and Tweek forced me to stop. »_

_« You jsut said that you care. »_

_« Yeah because I do. My heart seems to have taking a liking into you, more then I would like to. »_

_« Wh-What ? Really ? Does that mean that.. ? »_

_« Yes you fucking idiot. I love you. »_

 

Kenny blushed deeply looking at the water.

 

_« I love you too. Since a long while ago.. »_

_« I noticed the way you looked at me recently. Broken but not defeated. »_

_« Yeah.. My parents are going to hate me for this. »_

_« It's okay. It's just you and I. »_

_« Sappy. »_

_« Sometime I can be romantic. »_

 

They both laughed and snuggled against each others.

 

_ **This was it. Their happily forever after.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write a little fanfic as a thank you for writing me all this fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! ;w;


End file.
